Be Prepared
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: Mark surprises Maddy while she's working late at the lab.  ADULT CONTENT


A/N: As much as I love the 'first time' fics I've seen here, I couldn't help but want to see a little more mature Maddy/Mark love scene. First times are always awkward even if you're not a virgin, so I wanted something a little 'smoother' ha ha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, this is my first lemon so if you have any constructive criticism I'm all ears.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own these characters or make a profit from this story.

Be Prepared

Maddy had been working on a project for Dr. Wallace all day and well into the evening. It was past dark and no one else was in the lab anymore. She had notified her family that she would be missing dinner. Her stomach rumbled and she promised it that she would eat soon. Leaning over the table to get a closer look at her current specimen, Maddy nearly screamed when strong arms wrapped around her and a smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey beautiful." Maddy's panic subsided but she was definitely annoyed.

"Mark! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She couldn't turn and glare at him, his body pressed against hers, trapping her against the table. At her words she felt Mark back off a little.

"I'm sorry, won't do it again. I promise." He pressed his lips against the junction of her neck and shoulder, trailing soft kisses that sent tingles down her spine. Maddy suppressed the urge moan. "But you did say this was one of your fantasies . . ."

Maddy remembered that conversation. It was a while after they had shared their first time together and Mark, being the gentleman he was, wanted to know how to please her better. At first she had laughed, telling him that their sex life was fine but he persisted. Mark asked her about any fantasies she had and with furiously pink cheeks she told him that being taken by surprise was one of them. Maddy thought he had forgotten all about that conversation but apparently not.

Mark was pressing himself into her back, his hands rubbing up and down her arms. "I've been thinking about you all day and when I came in here, I saw my opportunity to 'take' you by surprise." His voice was husky and Maddy could feel his smile on her skin as he continued to kiss and lick her neck. She could feel herself getting turned on and pressed back into him, moaning. He wrapped his arms around her torso, one hand going south and the other cupping her breast, massaging it. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her pants and pressed his fingers onto her moistening folds through the fabric of her underwear. Maddy pressed into his hand, trying feel more. Mark pushed aside the fabric and ran his fingers along her opening, teasing her. Maddy couldn't take it.

"Mark, please . . ." Mark smiled and obliged her, sinking a finger into her and curling it. That drove Maddy crazy and she began to move on his hand. Mark let her do that a few times before removing his hand and shushing Maddy as she protested. He undid the fastening to her pants and pushed them down to her ankles along with her panties. Maddy heard a rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper as Mark pushed down his own pants. Mark pulled protection out of his pocket and rolled it onto his member.

He put a knee between her legs to spread them out and she leaned over the table, pushing her project out of the way, and bracing her self on her arms. He pressed his erection against her, sliding it up and down her slit before plunging in to the hilt. They both gasped in pleasure. Mark knew he wouldn't last long, he really had been thinking about her all day and it left him wound up and ready to go. He grasped her hips and leaned his head down, his forehead on her back.

He pulled out almost all the way before sinking back in. His pace was fast and hard. Maddy didn't mind, there was a time for making love and there was a time for having sex. This was a time for having sex and she was enjoying it as much as Mark was. The sound of their flesh slapping together was loud in the empty lab but neither of them cared, too lost in the pleasure of the moment. Maddy could feel herself getting close, the coils in her gut getting tighter as she met Mark for every thrust he made. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name and her walls were squeezing his member, her juices running down their legs. Mark came soon after, shuddering, her hips in an almost painful grip as he held her as close to himself as possible while his member throbbed inside her. He collapsed on top of her although they both managed to stay standing, despite their jellied legs.

"Wow, that was hot." Maddy said, panting. Mark was too out of breath to respond but he was happy to know he'd done well.

After regaining their breath Mark slipped out of her and removed the condom, placing it in his pocket to dispose of in a more discreet trash can. He pulled a soft towel from his pocket and used it clean Maddy and then himself. Maddy gave him an amused grin while redressing herself.

"Come prepared did we?"

Mark grinned at her as he put the towel away then leaned in to kiss her. "Training 101: Be Prepared."

They both laughed and Mark helped her put her project away before closing the lab for the night. Her project could wait until tomorrow.

-End

A/N: I really do hope you guys enjoyed this. Review?

-Silver


End file.
